


it took steve by surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Anti-Steve Rogers, Hatred, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Not anti Bucky, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Song Lyrics, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anti-Steve fic based on "It took me by surpise"





	it took steve by surprise

Steve had just finished telling the team the plan, but Tony knew it wouldn't work. "Steve we really shouldn't d-" "Why do you never listen!" Steve shouted, making the other Avengers look over at them, stopping what the were doing. "I'm sorry..." Tony whispered, suiting up, ignoring the calls of his name. "He never listens to me!" Steve shouts in annoyance.  


"I would react badly to the slightest hint of hesitance,"

Tony limped into the compound, exhausted. He noticed a grumpy Steve and tried to walk around him, but stopped when Steve asked, "Can you fix my shield? Its the least you could do after letting Clint get hurt." Showing him a barley scratched shield. Tony held in a sigh and replied "Sure honey." Tony had completely forgotten he was going to see Clint in the Med-Bay.

"He'd bend awkwardly to suit my mood, no word from his defence," 

Steve leaned over a broken compass, ignoring Tony's apologies. "I hate you!" Steve sobbed. "I'm so sorry Steve..." he apologizes one last time, running out of the room, not seeing the angered faces of the Avengers. "задница" Natasha says, under her breath.

"I'd cry knowing how my tears felt like acid burning through his skin,"

He lied. He knew how Howard and Mom died. Tony screams, attacking Steve. He barely remembers the fight, but he did remember Steve stabbing him in the chest with his shield. "He's my friend!" "I was yours too" Tony sobbed

"Pushed every little button, but the right one that would let me in,"

It had been months. The rouges were returning. Tony was okay with everyone returning, even Bucky, but Steve had broken him. Tony was standing on the landing pad with his new boyfriend, Stephen, and his mentee (Son), Peter. Tony had seen Natasha and went to go say hello, but froze when he saw _HIM._ He started to shake and grabbed Stephen's hand. "It will be okay Anthony" Stephen whispered in Tony's ear.

'Now he's afraid of me. He's afraid of me,"

Steve saw Tony and his face perked up. He ran towards Tony and grabbed his arm, trying to kiss him. Tony started to panic, screaming, "Get off of me!"

"It took me by surprise, the hatred in his eyes,"

The rest of the Rouges heard Tony scream and looked over to see Tony clawing at Steve's arm, screaming bloody murder, Cloakie wrapped around Steve's head. Peter was trying to detain him with his webs. Natasha, ripped out of her stupor, ran over and slapped Steve, while Stephen comforted Tony.

"I've pushed this man as far as he could go, but he lacked the words to let me know,"

Tony stood up, put on his suit, and shot a light, but still painful, beam at Steve, hurting his arm. Everyone had gone inside now, except for Steve, Tony, Natasha, Stephen, and Peter. "Fuck you, Steve!" Tony cries.

"He acted out, now I can see it is my fault..."


End file.
